Bound
by Aelia Douglass
Summary: For the SkyrimKinkMeme. Farkas has been stuck at home with an injury while his wife, the Dragonborn goes on adventures. Worried she's bored, he tries to mix things up in the bedroom, but things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

For the SkyrimKinkMeme.

An injured Farkas, worried about his marriage, and missing the wild bedroom funtimes he used to have with his wife, the Dragonborn, gets some crazy advice from Vilkas.

Please be advised that adult themes/language follow.

* * *

><p>"She must just be bored," Vilkas had said. "Do something crazy. I heard some women like to be tied. Makes them feel <em>helpless<em>. It can be an aphrodisiac for powerful women like Lila."

So he'd resolved to suggest it to her, hoping that it might stir her interest in him. Hoping it could save their marriage, because after only a few weeks it felt like it needed saving. He wasn't big on that whole... emotion thing. But Lila mattered to him.

When he had been whole, he'd been able to travel with her. Been able to keep up, to watch her back, to keep her safe. But since that arrow in the knee he'd been laid up at home. It seemed his value, and their relationship had all been dependent upon his usefulness as a companion.

"Lila?" He'd started tentatively. He, the man who never hesitated had felt tentative as he'd tried to propose something to his wife. But right then, it didn't feel like facing his Lila. It felt like facing an angry sabre cat naked and empty handed. He felt vulnerable, and it was terrifying. But he'd pushed on, because he would face a _dragon_naked and empty-handed for her.

"Hmm?" She'd glanced up from some book or another, had caught his gaze with those beautiful golden eyes of hers. When she looked at him like that, with the focused intensity, it went straight to his loins, clouding his mind with lust. He needed her like he needed air. Needed to bury himself inside her. Needed... to finish this conversation before he completely forgot.

"Have you heard of... bondage?" Her dark brow had quirked, and a spark of mischief had lit in her eyes. Those dimples he loved so much had appeared in her cheeks as a wicked grin curved her lips. That look on her face had been his undoing.

"Oh Farkas," she laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

His grin matched her own as he strode across the small room, swept her up in her arms, and took the stairs two at a time on the way to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and got to work, unlacing her boots first. He loved unwrapping his wife; taking the time to savor every inch of her as he revealed it.

But today, she was having none of it. She stood, shoved him down onto the bed, and began unbuttoning her shirt. Inch after inch of coffee colored skin was revealed to his hungry gaze. Her smile was devilish as she let it hang, covering her perfect breasts. He groaned, and reached for her. He needed her. Needed her now.

She stepped forward, caught his hands deftly and straddled him. Her mouth found his, but she kept her kisses light, teasing. Tormenting. She pressed him into the mattress, unfastening his clothing, sliding his shirt over his head, up his arms, and- she didn't take it off. Before he could react, she'd twisted his wrists together and bound him to the headboard with his own clothing.

_Oh Shit_ he thought.

Lila's smile was dangerous as she leaned over him, licking his exposed chest. Her fingers splayed wide as she braced herself on his chest, rubbing along him, kissing and licking and nipping her way up his body. He growled, wanting to touch her, to feel her silken skin, to pull her to him, to do anything but passively wait for her to decide it was time.

She chuckled at the growl of frustration, slowing her pace even further. Her kisses were feather-light on his skin, yet they were somehow even more arousing. His erection strained against the fabric of his trousers, she felt it, and rubbed herself along the hard ridge beneath the leather.

His hips bucked involuntarily. She rode it, her eyes locked on his the whole time.

"Easy there, darling." Her voice was husky, betraying the need she obviously felt in response to him. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me by coming too early, would you?"

Farkas had never turned down a challenge, no matter how inane or stupid. When he and Vilkas had been 10, they'd argued over everything, and had challenged each other to anything. Who could eat the most sweet rolls before they vomited. Who could filch the most ale from Jorrvaskr's stores before they got caught. The list went on.

He'd never lost, either. He'd always found a way to beat Vilkas, or anyone else for that matter. He wouldn't start now, especially by losing to his wife.

"I'd never do that to you, dear." He smiled up at her, trying to appear more calm than he felt. He knew his wife, knew she'd never backed down from a challenge, either.

They gazed at each other, the moment stretching in silence. Then, she twitched her hips slightly, rubbing herself against him once more, and he had to bite back another groan. His woman was going to be the death of him. An amazing death, but a death nonetheless.

"Lila," he growled, jerking his hips upward once more.

"Darling?" She asked, the picture of innocence. She rubbed herself once more, slowly this time. "Did you want something?"

He didn't answer. Just strained against the bindings she'd caught him in. He'd get free, and he'd have her, injured knee or no, he'd take her in all the ways he'd been fantasizing about since his injury.

She slid herself down his body, catching the front of his trousers, slowly unfastening them. He held himself still, but it took all of his control. He didn't want her to stop. If she did, it might kill him. With an agonizingly slow pace, she pulled the leather down his hips, allowing his aching erection to spring free of its confinement.

Still, he had himself under control. Barely. Until she caught his eye, gazed up at him, and licked her lips.

With a sudden, savage need, he strained against the shirt, wishing he'd been wearing something old and worn, something which would give and let him claim her. Instead, she was going to have her way with him. It wasn't at all what he had imagined, thinking of this scene. Still, it might have been alright if she was not going so _slowly_and drawing out his agony.

She tentatively reached out her tongue, just flicking the tip of his aching manhood. The noise he made was strangled as he fought the urge to thrust forward for more. He caught her gaze, desperation in his eyes. She smiled, and carefully wrapped her warm, soft lips around him. He panted, trying to contain himself as she inched forward, her eyes on his face as she bobbed her head up and down so cautiously that he might have laughed if it didn't feel so good.

Farkas could not believe that his wife was using her mouth this way. He'd heard of it, of course, but it wasn't something a _wife_did. It was something a whore did for a man who paid her good coin. Yet, his wife, the most powerful woman in Skyrim was kneeling between his thighs, her lips on his- his mind blanked as she did something with her tongue.

Lila slowly released him with a vulgar 'pop.' She sat back on her heels, caught her lower lip with her teeth, and frowned.

"Was that good?" For the first time all night she actually sounded unsure.

"More than good." He didn't have words to express how amazing it had felt, how unique the experience was. Words had never been his strong suit.

The smile that crossed her face was glorious. She slid her shirt off, finally, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. He had always loved her breasts, they were a perfect handful each, soft and warm. She made amazing noises when he nuzzled them. Even now, when he was unable to touch them, he admired the view.

When she reached up and touched herself, his mouth went dry. Her hands slid around the curves, cupping them, her nimble fingers circling her own nipples in the same way he might if he could touch. Then a hand slid down, along a toned torso, unfastening the front of her trousers and sliding inside. He couldn't pull his gaze away, even if he wanted to.

He wanted it to be his hand, wanted to touch her, to make her writhe and moan and scream his name. He'd thought about it constantly while he'd waited for his injury to heal. It had gotten him through the worst of it, when he'd been trapped in bed. Imagining all the things he could do to her without straining his knee. And now here she was, touching herself while he watched helplessly.

It was the best kind of torture.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lila," he groaned. Farkas desperately needed to touch her, but his hands were tied, and he'd strained so hard to free himself that he was sure he'd bear bruises the next day. "Lila, please."

She smiled at him, then stood, slowly, and stepped off the bed. He turned his head, watching as she shimmied out of her trousers, leaving her bare before him. He took in the expanse of bare skin, the sleek muscles, the battle scars. He loved every inch of this woman, loved to trace the lines on her skin. She was battle hardened, and strong, but he knew her softness, too. He loved that about her.

He ached from need. She had to know. Had to be aware of what she was doing to him.

Still moving slowly, she stepped back onto the bed, and lowered herself over him, holding herself poised so he was just brushing her entrance. Her hands were busy again, stroking her breasts, pleasuring herself and making him watch. He tensed, wanting to thrust forward and bury himself there, knowing it was an unspoken challenge to bear this.

Her fingers once more slid between her folds. Circling slowly as she teased herself. Her breathing sped, coming in short gasps as she neared climax, still poised close to him. Oh so close. He could have her, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt this beautiful sight.

"Lila," He groaned her name, feeling his self control slipping as he fought his own need.

Swiftly she lowered herself onto him. She stayed there, held herself in place and panted. Her hands slid along his torso as she angled herself, adjusting her position until she had him just where she wanted him. Her breasts just brushed his chest as she began moving.

His own breath came faster and faster as she moved. He felt tightness gathering as he got closer and closer to the edge. He was nearly there when she stopped. Farkas growled at her, tried to move his hips, but she wouldn't budge. She held herself in place, tension visible in every line of her body.

She slid her fingers between them, stroking herself. He felt her clenching around him, felt the beginnings of her orgasm. It might have been enough to bring him there, but she lifted herself off him at the last moment. He could only groan as she threw her head back and cried out his name as she came.

It was the most glorious thing he'd ever been tormented by.

He had known his wife was a wicked, wicked woman, but he had clearly underestimated her. The thought occurred to him with startling clarity. But that was part of why he loved her so much.

Lila's smile grew as she gazed down at him, stretched on the bed beneath her. She scooted back slightly, and rubbed herself along his length, the heat and moisture too much for him to resist. He moved his hips, helping build the delicious friction. He was so. damn. close.

She knew him too well, stopping just short of his climax once more.

"Lila," her name was a sob, choked out around the sweetest suffering he'd experienced. "Please." His need overwhelmed him, leaving every muscle in his body tense and aching.

"Oh Farkas," her words were little more than a sigh as she languidly draped herself along him. She nuzzled the sweet spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, placing delicate kisses there. "You don't really want this to end yet, do you?"

He thought about the waiting he'd already done. He'd felt an instant attraction to her, but it had taken her months to even _notice_ him. Then there were months of seduction and flirtation leading up to their wedding. Just days after, he'd been struck by that damned arrow, and had been trapped here since. Waiting for his lady to return to him, hoping that she still loved him despite his latest and most debilitating scar. But here she was. He'd waited this long for her, he could wait just a little longer.

As always, she understood his silence. Her kisses grew more fervent as she moved toward and claimed his mouth. Her lips were soft and demanding all at once. They were intoxicating, drawing him in and soothing him until his desire was a smoldering burn low in his belly instead of the all-encompassing fire it had been. It was still there, and he was still aching for release, but her kisses soothed him, calmed him so he could endure more for the pleasure of his Lila. His darling Lila.

She pulled back, her eyes once more finding his. Desire was clear in her gaze, but there were other things there that he couldn't interpret. Then her hands were running down his body and he no longer had the concentration to decipher her emotions.

Lila adjusted herself so she was once more straddling him, her breasts were mere inches from his face. He took the invitation and seized one with his mouth, circling his tongue around the hard nipple. Lila groaned, pressing herself forward. He responded by nipping lightly with his teeth, earning another small sound from her. Quickly, before she could regain herself, he switched to the other side, giving it more of the same treatment, flicking it with his tongue and relishing the gasps and moans he elicited.

She braced one hand on the headboard to hold herself in place and slid her other hand down. He felt the back of it as she stroked that sweet spot between her thighs, felt her growing tension. He had always loved how responsive she was to his every caress. He bit down a little harder, his tongue growing more demanding as he felt her fingers moving faster.

"Come for me, Lila," he growled, switching back again, lavishing all his attention on her breasts, trying to help her along without the use of his hands. Seemingly, she was as ready as he was, because that was all it took.

"Farkas," his name was more of a scream as she hit her second climax of the day. She panted, momentarily recovering.

He grinned in triumph, relieved to know that his wife was as tightly strung as he was. He just needed to think a bit, to come up with a plan. Because he was going to turn the tables on her.

Soon, she would be screaming his name and begging for release.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this. It's nearly over, but I'm thinking of adding an epilogue-of-sorts with Lila's point of view at the end. Anyone interested? Let me know with a review.

* * *

><p>Thinking was no easy task when you had the most attractive woman you'd ever met straddling you. Farkas discovered that the hard way as he attempted to come up with a plan to tease his wife. He wanted her to understand the delicious agony he was going through, wanted her to scream his name until her voice was hoarse and all she could do was cling to him. He wanted to make her remember why she came back to his bed. Why she came back to <em>him<em>.

She'd only needed a minute to catch her breath, and now she was ready to go once more. Just like before, her hands were exactly where he wanted his to be. She teased him by touching herself, tormented him by writhing against him in pleasure. He needed her badly, needed her to let him come. Because if this kept up much longer, he would go insane.

Her smile was knowing as she caught his gaze. She was a wicked woman, but he loved it. Loved her. She knew that though. He'd never kept it a secret from her. He loved his wife, and would do anything for her. Including let her tie him up and tease him endlessly, so long as it made her happy.

Her hands were busy, this time touching him. Stroking him with fingers slick with her own juices. He bucked against her, unable to restrain himself. She just chuckled in response and slowed her motions a little.

"If I untie you, do you promise to be good?"

He nodded enthusiastically. He would be good. So good that her voice would be hoarse, that she would be walking funny, that she would know with every inch of her body just how much he loved her. He needed to touch her, to run his hands along her skin.

"Promise me," she warned, her hand stilling.

"I promise to be good." He growled, wanting to wrap his arms around her, to hold her and touch her and tease her as she'd teased him. He wanted to cover her in kisses, to lick every inch of her body, to make her scream his name while he pleasured her with his own hands.

Lila was too smart to believe him, but she went along with it anyway, sliding her body along his as she reached up and deftly untwisted his shirt, freeing his hands.

He grinned, placing a sloppy kiss on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped their positions so he had her pinned.

Now he had her just where he wanted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Good was a very subjective term, he decided as he lavished kisses along his wife's body. He would be good. So very good to her that she would be hoarse with screaming and walking funny the next day. He would be a very, _very_ good boy.

He kissed lower and lower, his lips brushing her heated skin again and again as he enjoyed his chance to touch her. She was so soft, so very soft despite everything. She made small noises of pleasure each time he touched her. He loved every sound she made.

Despite taking his sweet time, it wasn't long until he'd kissed down to the curls at the juncture of her thighs. His need clashed with his desire to draw out her pleasure. He struggled with himself, with his self control as he parted her thighs.

His first lick was tentative as he just stroked her outer lips with his tongue. She made a new sound, one he'd never heard before. It made him braver, so the next time, he slid the flat of his tongue along the entire length of her. Lila made another sound, but she was clearly enjoying this, so he had no intention of stopping.

He teased the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue until her breath was coming fast and hard, and her moans had gotten more desperate. Lila's hands were fisted in his hair, her fingers clenched tight around the dark strands, holding them there.

"Farkas," she gasped as he licked harder, savoring the unique taste of his wife. "Oh gods," he kept going, moving a little faster. She was nearly there when he stopped, drawing back with a chuckle.

She tried to touch herself, to finish what he'd started, but he caught her hands and drew them away from her body. He pressed them against the headboard, held them there, and caught her eyes.

"Keep them there, or I stop again," he said, pressing a kiss against her inner thigh. He continued down her leg, to the back of her knee, where he knew she was wonderfully sensitive in the best way. He nipped the delicate skin, eliciting a gasp from her. He continued for a moment, until he saw her move her hand down and cup one perfect breat.

He stopped, stared at her.

"Lila," he warned, his voice roughened by desire. He wanted her in the worst way, but she needed to know a little of the delicious torment he'd experienced. He couldn't pretend to have as much restraint as she'd shown; he needed her too badly to draw this game out much longer. But she would have a little taste of it.

Thankfully, she was obedient, and placed her hands back on the headboard.

He shifted, rubbing against her, loving the hitch in her breath as he brushed her breasts. Oh, she would know what she had put him through. He would see to that. His hands cupped the delicious globes. He rubbed his thumbs against hard nipples, circling slowly, teasingly. She arched against him, and he groaned in response.

As much as he wanted to draw this out further, he needed her. He drew back, his eyes on her face as he positioned himself and slid home. It felt amazing, so incredible that he couldn't even begin to describe it. he drew back, and thrust again, and again, earning small sounds of approval from his wife. She was wonderfully responsive as she writhed beneath him.

He'd been teased so much that he knew he couldn't keep this up for long, so he slid a hand between them, stroking that sweet spot she loved so much. That was all it took. Her groans crescendoed, culminating in a strangled cry of "Farkas," which, when combined with the tightening and clenching around him was enough to push him over the edge as well.

He came in his wife. He held himself there, just enjoying the moment. Eventually, he withdrew, collapsing into the bed beside her. She smiled languidly as he pulled her against him. He needed a few minutes to recover, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her while he caught his breath.

Hours from now, they might sleep, but he intended to remind her why she came back to him in several more rooms before they were done. He would run through all of the ideas he'd had while he waited for her. He would tease her as she had teased him. He would finish covering every inch of her body in kisses.

Farkas might not be the best with words, so he would show her how much he loved her in the best way he could.

* * *

><p>This is the "final" part of this story. Though it is technically complete, I'm working on a mini piece from Lila's point of view, and an actual sequel.<p>

And remember, reviews are love and are always appreciated.


End file.
